Takayuki's Story
by My Bitchest Romance
Summary: Oga is Hilda lover and vice versa, And Furuichi is still a loser


**A/N :** **Don't read or review**

* * *

**Takayuki's Story**

Furuichi knew that the world was betrayed him. He knew that he smarterthan anyone else in this school, Ishiyama High School. No doubt he felt like that, because Ishiyama is not a school. Ishiyama is a boxing ring, a fighting arena, the field of war and the place where another crap kicking another crap's ass up for entertainment and pleasure. He didn't had a problem with it, the problem wasn't about Ishiyamas's shitloader, his biggest problem is at Oga.

Yes, Oga Tatsumi a bastard who called as "The Child Carrying Badass, Rampaging Ogre or Rampaging Monkey you can select one of that, and another terms of shit titles. He doesn't understand why Oga have the ability to affecting woman. Kuneida for the sample. Why Kuneida doesn't attracted to him? Why Kuneida doesn't fall in love with him? I've better looks and smarter than that bastard? But look at the reality, Kuneida was so affected to Oga than him.

How it could be happen? Kuneida is the queen in this school itself, the strongest woman, but on front of Oga she's just like a cheap slut on the street. And look at what kind of her expression when met with Oga, she always ashamed and blushed. But look when Kuneida met with him, Kuneida always gave him a "grave" expression. What's wrong with my presence? Am I looks like a creep? Why does every girl so cruel on me? Although Oga isn't a kind of guy who attracted to women easily, but it still make him annoyed. Imagined that you doesn't even need to expressing your feelings to a girl, if they're voluntarily relinquished her self so bad on you . What a luckiest man in the world? In this state that man was Oga, who was a bastard. That was made him crazy, but all wasn't so bad compared to what happened now.

Since the arrival of the demons from Makai, his love story became even worst than before as the time passing by. The worst condition was, the more hot girl comes, and more hot girl attracted to Oga. She was Hilda, the demon maid of Baby Beel. We know Hilda is a demon, she's a type of senseless, cruel, cold, and ruthless woman. Although Hilda always gave same expression on him or Oga. But she still a woman. Not out of the possibility that Hilda would be interested to Oga too. Look at her, she had a super big breast ever seen, shiny blonde hair, her emerald-like eyes is very beautiful, and her smile is so hypnotizing. There is no man who doesn't fall in love with her at the first time.

Although Hilda seemed that she doesn't had a special feeling to Oga, and vice versa. But look, they're have been live together in the same roof more than a year. Doesn't it seemed too strange that the two teenagers live in a same house and they didn't have a feeling to each other even a little. That made him felt suspicious, upset and angry. He know, he was live in this cruel world for about 16 years, but why just Oga who get the nice part? How about him? Should him be eliminated?

Hoekkkk! What the hell with this food? Are you trying to kill me? You have no that chance, because I'll kill my self before you! Oga said randomly.

Furuichi instantly awared out of his reverie, he looking toward to his friend who sat next to him. Suddenly in the blink of eye Oga's position has changed, now he is lying on the floor with Hilda's foot stepped on his head.

Just eat it, or I'll shove it to you with my style! Hilda said, stoic face and cold.

O-okay! I give up, calm down, calm down, my love! Oga raising the white flag, before he ended up by raising the yellow flag at his funeral.

My love? Are you kidding me? Furuichi though

Hey what are ya just say? Furuichi asked suspiciously.

Hah? Whad are ya getting at? Oga replied lazily

That! What ya just say earlier? Furuichi asked again

Whad's that whad? Oga replied in confusedly

That "My love" again Furuichi asked pointing his fingr to Oga

Whad was "My love of That" you're getting at? Oga replied still confused

JUST FORGET THAT! Furuichi finally screamed out of his patince

Hilda stared at the two idiot, she smiled sadistically and continuied to fed Beel. Furuichi sweat dropped.

Look, Hilda is very cruel and sadist at Oga as usual. No matter who's fault who, Hilda always a step above Oga. But all of this view is just very strange. Just imagined that, Oga is the strongest juvenile in Japan, there is no man who can match against his power. Oga is actually 1000 times more powerful than Hilda, or even from the Demon King himself. Lately he was about to think that Oga was Lucifer after all. But look! on front of Hilda, Oga just looks like a sewer rat as well. But look at Oga when he tried to beat up Hecatos to revenged Hilda, or Jabberwock to rescued Hilda earlier. Oga became so strong and powerful, is something inside him was made him became so powerful? Something such a feeling, a special feeling called by "love". Because just love who can drove people be stronger and weaker at the same time. Love? Just by say it can make him cry.

Furuichi began to think that the relationship between Oga and Hilda looks very strange. Oga never returned any punches or kicks from Hilda. And maybe Hilda itself actually never ever really wanted it. Do they were pretending all this time? Could be! He remembered when Hilda got her amnesia, her attitude has changed drastically. Made him was able to make a conclusions that, "it was the real Hilda, and her true feelings to Oga". Hilda looks so soft and feminine, Hilda looks so caring and lovely. Which was originally showed only for Beel before, then it improved to Oga too. What the hell?

Furuichi being so interested to find out what's really happened between the two. They live on the same roof, Isn't that mean that they always together? Communicated with each other, chatting, eating dinner together, watching tv together, and the worst possibility is if they do some romantic thing. It's very possible, right?

Mothafucka you Oga! Furuichi Growled in instan

Oi Creepichi! We're go home first, Oga said lazily. Waving His hand as goodbye

Furuichi nodded as he saw Hilda following her "husband" in silent. What's wrong?

Furuichi secretly following them on their way to home.

There is nothing strange! They keep silent and not talking each other to much as usual.

"Hmm ... let's see it further" Furuichi thought as he continued to following them until they're arrived at home.

It's not easy, I should keep an eye on them, I should entering into Oga's house if I want to know what's their "activity" at home exactly.

Furuichi hiding behind the fence, then slipped into the courtyard as he saw Oga and Hilda entered the house. Vaguely he heard a sound.

Tatsumi, Give me the young master " Hilda said in monotone.

Hmmm ... nothing strange, maybe Hilda san would put Beel kun sleep! Furuichi thought nodded his head repeatedly.

Tatsumi? She just call that shit with that name? Aw fuck you Oga, Furuichi growling even more

I've to know what's going on exactly, or I'll rot in this sick feeling forever " Furuichi thought as he creeping like a thief and opened the front door.

At first he felt a bit guilty, but then he recalled on what Oga's say lately that his families were out to visit his grandma today. So the house is automatically quiet and they're were alone together with Beel. Both? So they free to do anything? Damn you Oga, Furuichi though emotionally.

Furuichi walking upstairs to the their room on the 2nd floor. He passed the Misaki's room, where Hilda and Misaki used to sleep together, he saw that the door was slightly opened. He peeked into the room, no life here! But he saw Beel were fast asleep on the bed alone.

Hmm ... what's the meaning of this? Oga can't be separated over 15.8 meters from Beel all this time? Is the distance between Oga's room and Hilda shorter than that? Furuichi felt more curious. Then he tried to measuring the distance between their rooms. He is smart on math, this such of work were nothing for him.

He frowned instantly when he found that the distance between their rooms just about 15,50 meters.

What the hell? Furuichi though confusedly. And where is Oga and Hilda? Whether Hilda was in Oga's room? When he saw that the Oga's room tightly closed.

But why does they're leaving Beel alone? Don't tell me that they're doing "that"? That? Grrrr... Furuichi griteth his teeth in anger when he suddenly heard a voice. He put his ear at the door. But his weight was actually making the door opened a bit, so he decided to peeking what's going on inside. Instantly he shocked, his eyes widened. He saw that Hilda was sitting staring at the sky from the window, while Oga sitting behind her and hugging her from behind tighly. Oga's face slipped between Hilda's neck, who is still wearing her school uniform.

I-I'm sorry about the incident on the school roof! Hilda said gently

Huh! That's my line, Oga replied as he kissed her hair, while Hilda itself trying to looseness her bride, so now her hair fell on her back freely.

Is this will be okay if we're keep acting like this? Hilda asked as he leaning to Oga's chest. Oga immediately put his arm around her waist.

I don't know, Hilda! Oga replied briefly. A few moments they were silent. While Furuichi still watching a drama that he never imagined before.

Tatsumi? Hilda suddenly asking, tilting her face toward Oga.

Tatsumi? Hilda san just calling Oga with that name again? Exactly what is going on here? Thought Furuichi without winking his eyes.

Yes? Oga replied. Suddenly their faces was too close just about a few inches.

Furuichi know what will happen next, he had experienced enough with this condition from Shoujo manga he had been read for the rest of his life.

I love you! Hilda and Oga said at the same time.

And what was he expected happening on front of his eyes. They were have a french kiss, while her hand embracing onto Oga's neck. Their kiss going hotter and hotter as the time passing. They're groaning and moaning at th same time Long enough to make Furuichi's cry battered with blood.

And the scene changed to horror when Oga release their kiss. Oga stood, and lifted Hilda's body up to the bed. Oga trapping her with his body, than he began to kiss her lips and her whole bodies. Began from her neck, Oga licking, nibbling, biting, all the opened skin. Hilda moaning out loud when Oga bitting her neck out hard.

And once again Furuichi knew what will come next from this scene. He is absolutely experienced enough on this condition from his porn magazine he had been read since only God know when

And he can't watch this movie any further, he can't let his heart hurter more. He start to walk out of the house, when Alaindelon suddenly appeared.

Takayuki Dono, let's do the same as they" Alaindelon said blushed as shit.

Nooooo! Furuichi cried, and he started running like a rotten bitch ever exist in this cruel world.


End file.
